Raticate
|} |height-ftin=2'04" |height-m=0.7 |height-ftin2=2'04" |height-m2=0.7 |weight-lbs=40.8 |weight-kg=18.5 |weight-lbs2=56.2 |weight-kg2=25.5 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Run Away |ability2=Guts |abilityd=Hustle |abilitydcaption=Raticate |ability2-1=Gluttony |ability2-2=Hustle |abilityd2=Thick Fat |abilityd2caption=Alolan Raticate |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=15 |evtotal=2 |evsp=2 |expyield=145 |oldexp=116 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |formcolors=yes |catchrate=127 |body=08 |pokefordex=raticate |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Raticate (Japanese: ラッタ Ratta) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20. In Alola, Raticate has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Rattata when leveled up at night starting at level 20. Biology Raticate is a large rodent Pokémon. Although it is often depicted on its hind legs, it is a quadruped. It is mostly tawny colored with a cream underside. It has large incisors that grow constantly. There are three whiskers on each side of its face, which it uses to maintain balance. It has webbed feet with three toes that allow it to swim. Its tail is long and scaly, and its ears have a ragged appearance. Females will have shorter whiskers and lighter fur. If attacked, Raticate stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy. These teeth are strong enough to gnaw through steel. It is willing to take on larger foes if provoked enough. It often needs to gnaw on something, like rocks and logs. It may even chew on the wall of houses, and is capable of chewing cinder walls and toppling concrete buildings. Its large incisors are also used for its former signature moves, and . This Pokémon typically lives in . In Alola, Raticate has become heavier and darker due to its urban environment and higher calorie diet. Its fur is mostly black with a brown, leaf-shaped patch on its belly and brown inside its ears. Its hands, feet, cheeks, and tail are a whitish-cream color, and its hands are much smaller. It has large, puffy cheeks with four whiskers under its chin and two sprouting sideways from the top of each cheek. Its large incisors are still visible, but its eyes are now red. This variant uses its nest as a food stockpile, and generally prefers to have the Alolan it commands collect food while it remains in its nest and eats. It is selective in what it eats, however, only eating fresh, high quality foods. Rumor has it that a certain high-class restaurant even exploits this selectivity, bringing Raticate along to buy ingredients and letting it taste test new dishes.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/alolan-raticate/ Pokédex entry Game locations Base stats Raticate Alolan Raticate Type effectiveness Raticate Alolan Raticate Learnset By leveling up |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} By TM Raticate Alolan Raticate Evolution Raticate |no2=020 |name2=Raticate |type1-2=Normal}} Alolan Raticate at |no2=020Raticate-Alola |name2=Raticate |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Normal }} Sprites Origin Raticate most resembles a , a semi-aquatic rodent, due to the large teeth, whiskers, fur, and body shape. Its scruffy ears look like those of a . Its webbed feet may be inspired by the , a South American rodent. Name origin Raticate seems to be a combination of and eradicate (to destroy or exterminate) or masticate (to chew), relating to its mouth and teeth. Ratta is likely derived from rat. |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Black-colored Pokémon